Stay Away
by BalancedColor
Summary: Caterina Valentine is not one to be optimistic. In fact, she's quite the opposite. So when Beck Oliver takes a sudden interest in the aloof girl, of course she is reluctant to open up. However, Beck soon comes up with an idea that may just make her forget about past problems. Maybe he isn't as annoying as Caterina first thought...
1. Another Day

**When my Internet is down, I don't know what to do with my life. So, I write~ ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Another Day**

_And if you're listening, I miss you._

_And if you hear me now, I need you._

_Where did you go, 'cause you're not gone._

_Everyone knows there's something's wrong._

_The wires are cut, and I'm alone_

Loosely holding a cup of a Skybucks coffee in my hand, I bit my lip nervously as my legs slowly carried me towards Hollywood Arts. It was going to be another agonizing week of stares, whispers, and empty threats at the seemingly upbeat school. Almost every single teenager who didn't already attend the school would think that the place was simply an amazing academy for future celebrities with a clique-free atmosphere. Those who thought this were horribly wrong. The school is crawling with cliques of all kinds. Hipsters, goths, jocks, preps, you name it; H.A has an exclusive group of them. Then there is the illusion that the school is full of brilliant teenagers who don't have a bad bone in their body. That theory is obviously incorrect. Rumors and gossip spread like wildfire, and the teachers blatantly advocate them with the .

As I passed the sign in front of the school that had "Hollywood Arts" written on it in a graffiti-styled font, I realized that I didn't really had a taste for the coffee anymore. Tossing the full cup into the nearest waste basket, I took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself for another day. _You'll be okay. Just listen to your PearPod and ignore everything._

Slipping my PearPod out of my pants pocket, I plugged the ear-buds into my ears and pressed "play." Turning the volume up, I didn't care what was playing as long as it was loud enough to tune out the inevitable whispers I'd hear in the hallway. Then, exhaling deeply and squeezing my eyes shut, I forced myself to anxiously saunter into the main building that was already crowded with students.

I was greeted by a sudden silence. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone in the hallway had stopped what they were doing. My face creased into a frown. _God, don't they have anything better to do than stare at me? _Doing my best to ignore everything, I continued to walk down the hallway with my head held high. Unfortunately for me, the ending of the song I played faded out as slowly as possible, so for a short time I was able to hear some of the whispers that were echoing off of the building's brightly colored walls.

"Suicidal... Weird brother... Alcoholic mom..."

My eye twitched in annoyance and I felt my stomach churn. Hearing the idle gossip always irked my nerves. I mean, hello! I can hear every word you're saying! Just how ignorant are these teenagers? Okay, so maybe I gave off the illusion that I was jamming out to music since I was bobbing my head and whatnot, but you'd think that these kids would have the decency to wait until I was out of earshot to start talking about me and my family.

Not that anything they were saying is true.

I continued strolling down the hallway, successfully tuning out any more whispers. I wistfully began to bob my head to the tune of the hip hop song that started playing on my PearPod. Entering the school was always the low point of my day, but it didn't mess up the rest of my day. I tried to be more optimistic and hope for a moderately decent day ahead of me. Wait a second, was someone talking to me? I heard someone's voice, but it could've easily been backing vocals in the song.

I felt someone sharpy tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with inky black hair and fiery hazel eyes, clutching a piece of neon green paper in her hand. Huh. I guess that wasn't backing vocals I heard.

Taking my ear-buds out of my ear, I gave the girl what I thought to be an intimidating frown. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb, girl," she retorted angrily. "I _know_ it was you."

I arched an eyebrow at the girl, before folding my arms. I had a feeling that this girl was up to something; no one spoke to me unless they wanted to taunt me or sarcastically ask me out. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you spreading rumors all over the school!" The girl suddenly shrieked, making me jump. She shoved the piece of paper in front of my face so I could clearly see what I had apparently done. Still confused, I read the paper with uneasiness. The paper was a note written in neat cursive handwriting: _Liza, who the heck sleeps with Sinjin of all people? God, you're such a slut! - Hayley._

"You had sex with Sinjin?" I asked with wide eyes. "Well... um... That's good for you and all, but how does this involve me?"

"I didn't, you idiot!" She shouted. "Someone started the rumor that I did! And I know it was you!"

Oh, wow. This girl looked like she wanted to high-five me. In the face. With a chair. "I don't even _know_ you! Why would I spread rumors about you?"

"So you wouldn't be the only one in school with a tarnished name!" The girl answered, her face pink. "I know for a fact you and your brother-"

"Let's not drag my brother into this," I warned, my voice suddenly icy. Tears filled the girl's eyes as she scowled, marching away without another word.

"Get over yourself, Caterina!" The girl screeched as she rounded a corner, her voice threatening and filled with rage.

_What did I do?_ Shaking my head in a mixture of confusion and annoyance, the sound of high-pitched giggles floated into my ears. Turning towards a row of lockers, I was only slightly surprised to see Hayley Ferguson and a few of her friends loudly guffawing over God-knows-what. Every few seconds, they'd glance in my direction, and then commence to howl even I arched an eyebrow at Hayley, she replaced her laughing face with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, Caterina? Where do you get off starting rumors like that?" She jokingly asked me, looking at her entourage for feedback. The group presumed to burst into giggles yet again.

"_I_ didn't start any rumor," I informed her, irritation thick in my voice. "If anything, I'm assuming you started it, and when this 'Liza' girl found out, you blamed it on me."

That caught her off guard. For a split second, I saw a flash of surprise flicker in her eyes before her face screwed into a scowl. Putting her hands on her hips, she eyed me menacingly. "Geez, Caterina. I hate to burst your bubble, but I _really _didn't do it."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not believing a word she said. "Yeah right. Well, whatever you say."

She replied by giggling as I continued walking down the hallway. "Whatever, Caterina."

You see, Hayley and I have sort of a bad history. It started in kindergarten when she had constantly made fun of the twin braids I wore in my hair. At first it didn't bother me, since my mom had the old sticks and stones phrase eternally drilled into my mind. However, when we were painting one day, Hayley took it amongst herself to use one of my braids as a paintbrush. I had to shampoo my hair for what felt like hours before I got that gaudy green paint out of my hair. Ever since, Hayley and I haven't exactly been the best of friends, and I haven't braided my hair since.

How cliched, right? The school mean girl has it out for the poor girl who has done nothing to her but be kind, right? Wrong. Honestly, Hayley isn't the only one at fault. One year after the braid debacle, I was passing out invitations to my seventh birthday party when I stood in front of the room, invitations in hand and un-braided ponytail swinging, and loudly exclaimed, "Everybody is invited to my party except for Hayley Ferguson!"

I know it wasn't exactly the perfect evil mastermind, but it was very hurtful to a usually ostentatious first grader. After that, we kind of went back and forth with sneaky sabotages. In third grade, Hayley - being the teacher's pet that she was - volunteered to be the desk cleaner while everyone was outside during recess. She made it very noticeable that she tidied up everyone's desk except for mine. I sat in chewed up Bazooka bubblegum that "mysteriously" ended up in my seat after recess. In fourth grade, when I had just successfully won a game of kickball in the rain and was covered in mud, I ran up to Hayley and wrapped my grimy arms around her in a big bear hug. I ran off before she could scream at me for ruining her pristine white, brand new fur coat. The whole sabotage thing kind of faded out in junior high, and now all we have is a mutual hatred for each other. Little things like blaming each other on things and starting rumors was how we kind of got blew off any steam we had.

"That was... blunt," I heard a voice. I stopped walking and clenched my fist in annoyance. Can't I just walk down a hallway without being made fun of to my face? I turned around to see a meek-looking boy with glasses and wild, curly hair.

"What are you talking about?" I folded my arms and scowled, trying to look intimidating.

"How you just blatantly told that girl what you thought happened a second ago," the boy elaborated.

I narrowed my eyes at the boy. Why did he care? "Well, when you're dealing with someone like Hayley, you need to be blunt."

"What do you mean by that?" The boy asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Robbie Shapiro, by the way."

"Caterina Valentine," I introduced myself, sheepishly shaking his hand and ignoring his question. "Are you... new here, Robbie?"

"Yeah. My dad got a new job here so we moved from San Diego."

"Cool, cool. Do you like L.A so far?"

"It's _okay_," Robbie replied, running a nervous hand through his dark brown curls. "I just think it's weird that almost everyone here is trying to be famous."

"You're going to a _performing arts _high school, Robbie," I reminded him. "The school is made so students have a better shot at being famous."

"You make it sound like I actually _wanted_ to go to this school."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You... didn't want to go here? Well, um... okay.."

Really, the conversation had gone on long enough. I hadn't had a talk that lasted this long in weeks, and it really wasn't a pleasurable. Any conversation I had without violent words being involved usually ended up being sufficiently awkward, and this one was no different. I don't understand why he looked both surprised and sad when I walked away.

* * *

The day creeped by at a slow, tedious pace. Nothing of significant importance occurred, and I was able to listen to my music during class without getting caught. My only annoyance was Robbie clinging to me during the classes I had with him and after the classes I didn't. It's not like he was trying to irritate me or anything, I just don't really respond well to someone imposing the way he was. It's not every day someone comes up to me and asks how my Spanish test went. Okay, except for my mom, but she doesn't really count.

When lunchtime finally reared it's ugly head in, I was beyond starving and had a torturous headache. Robbie chattering on about his recent interest in puppetry wasn't helping my mood, but it felt reassuring to have someone to sit with lunch. Heck, it felt reassuring to have an acquaintance.

As I handed the lady at the Grub Truck a wrinkled five dollar bill, I felt my stomach growl. It was low-pitched, abnormally loud, and lasted about five seconds too long The girls standing behind me in line had noticeably stopped talking, and had begun giggling at the noise of my empty belly. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I grabbed the veggie burger from the lady, not bothering to say thank you. Robbie was waiting for me at a table somewhere, but I felt like I was going to die before I found the table he was sitting at. Quickly unwrapping the burger as I strolled away from the truck, I took a large bite out of it to hold me over.

Just as I had begun chewing the bite, though, I heard a low-pitched voice yell, "Look out!" Wait a second, was he talking to m-

_Thunk._

Something hard, perhaps a football, collided with the side of my head with great force. The next thing I knew, I had fell over onto a table, my arms sprawled out and my eyes wide. I know, ouch, right? I already had a migraine; something knocking me into a coma was just adding fuel to the fire. I highly doubt it hit me hard enough to put me in a coma, though. It probably just gave me a horrendous .

I felt someone's shadow looming over me, and when I looked up, lo and behold, Beck Oliver was standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He had a football in his head, and I'm guessing that's what someone had accidentally chucked at my face moments ago. His dark hair looked angelic in the sunlight, as did his face, torso, feet... Let's just say he looked fabulous all over, okay?

_Beck Oliver hit me in the head with a football._

Snatching me up from the table, he stood me up straight and gave me an apologetic frown with nervous eyes. He had his eyebrows wrinkled in an odd fashion that I tried not to notice. "Are you okay?"

_Beck Oliver cares about my well-being._

I almost frowned, but something deep down inside of me made my lips curve into a smile and I nodded my head. I heard a voice that sounded exactly like mine say "I'm fine." I certainly wasn't fine, though. My headache's throbbing pain had quadrupled, and it suddenly felt nauseating being in such a bright place.

He looked relieved as he let out a sigh and grinned, his dark brown eyes shining in the California sunlight. "Good."

_Beck Oliver is pleased that I haven't suffered a concussion..  
_

He glanced down at my red t-shirt, and for a moment I thought he was gazing at my breasts, but it turns out there was a hideous, yellow stain on the front of my shirt. Crap! I'd fallen into someone's food when I hit the table! I directed my gaze at Beck and saw his sheepishly holding out a napkin, looking upward at the sky as he did so.

_Beck Oliver is offering me a napkin._

For some reason, I felt my face burning as I took the napkin out of his hands and began feverishly rubbing it against the stain. Of course, that did no help whatsoever. "T-thanks. I needed a napkin."

Beck nodded and I could hear him stifling a laugh. When I gazed back up at him, he smiled. _Beck Oliver is smiling at me._ "I'm super sorry about... that."

_Beck Oliver feels guilty about causing me head trauma._

"Oh... Um... I-It's okay!" I grinned at him, suddenly feeling jittery. "I get injured all the time, so my head's used to it. Hehehe..."

_That sounded a lot cooler in my head._

I looked shyly at my feet for a moment to avoid any more stupid statements to spill from my mouth, but when I lifted my head up again, Beck was already jogging over to a field to re-join his friends in a game of football. He had just made sure I was okay so I wouldn't go whining to the nurse and, thus, get him into trouble. I felt a familiar scowl come on my face, and I angrily marched around a few navy blue picnic tables until I came across one with a wild-haired boy. _Nothing could possibly make this day worse._

I was wrong.

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_

_I know that you left before goodbye._

_It's okay, there's always another day._

_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me_

_I don't think you meant to say goodbye_

_But it's okay, there's always another day._

* * *

**Song: Another Day by Paramore**

**It's 6am and I'm writing a Vicorious fanfiction. You're welcome. ;)**


	2. Runaway

**Thanks so much for the reviews! When I started writing this story, I hadn't realized that**** everyone and their brother ****have written a Bat story. How cliched am I?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Runaway**

_So-so is how I'm doing, if you're wondering._

_I'm in a fight with the world and I'm winning._

_Stay there, come closer, it's at your own risk._

_Yeah, you know how it is. Life can be a bitch._

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"For the umpteenth time, Robbie, _no. _I'm _fine._"

"But that bump on your head looks really-"

I stopped stomping down the hallway for a moment to turn around and narrow my eyes at Robbie. "I'm aware of how hideous my head looks. Believe me, I don't want or need to be reminded."

That seemed to shut him up, so I smirked victoriously and continued somewhat-angrily strolling down the hallway, with him sheepishly following me. My head was still throbbing, and it made me wince in pain, but I refused to willingly ask our obnoxious school nurse for help. She was like a middle-aged Snooki wannabe, always stomping around campus with her five-inch Stilettos and her knock-off designer handbags. Any sane human would sooner deal with their injury/sickness than have to step into that infirmary and pass out by the heavy stench of five different kinds of Victoria's Secret perfume. Sadly, Robbie was new here and ignorant of the school's irritating staff members.

I felt eyes boring into my skull, and I looked upward and saw people giving me funny looks as I strolled down the hallway. I immediately felt self-conscious, and rubbed the part of my head that Beck had knocked with a football. I felt a bump forming, and it must've been quite noticeable, considering everyone would stop what they were doing to stare at me for a couple of seconds before sheepishly turning away. I looked down as I covered the aching spot with my hand in embarrassment.

My footsteps came to halt as I turned to face Robbie again. "I'm going to the bathroom. _Don't follow me._"

Robbie looked hurt at the fact that I felt the need to add that final sentence, but he just sadly nodded, and continued to stroll down the hallway. I felt a twinge of guilt; I had been rude towards Robbie the entire day, when he was already anxious enough with being the new kid. I'd have to apologize to him later, but not right now. I had to go inspect my "wound."

I watched Robbie round the corner with regret, before slipping into the nearest girl's room with a heavy sigh. My heart sank when I observed the inside of the restroom, though. The place was jam packed with giggling females. They were occupying the stalls, leaning against a wall gossiping, checking themselves out at a mirror, basically taking up too much space. I wrinkled my pert little nose as the scent of hairspray and cheap perfume made it's way into my nostrils. I hadn't realized until now how many girls found refuge in the bathroom, where they were free from the judgmental male species but were still able to talk about other girls behind their backs.

I scanned the sinks for an unoccupied mirror, and quickly made my way towards one when I found it. Sure, it was smack dab in the middle of the bathroom, where it is the most crowded, but I doubt these people would try to talk to me if I ignored them. I observed my appearance in the mirror, and frowned in spite of myself. I looked like a younger version of my mother, with my dark brown eyes, curly chestnut locks, and oval/heart-shaped face. I wasn't sad because I looked like my mom or anything; she's a very beautiful person. It's just that, I looked just like a girl version of-

"Caterina, are you okay?"

A concerned voice interrupted my voice, and echoed against my eardrums, making me wince. I turned and was face-to-face with a girl with tan skin and high cheekbones. I felt myself scowl. Of course _Tori Vega_ would be the one to approach someone who obviously didn't want to be talked to. The girl was too oblivious to even notice the rude glare I was giving her. "Why do _you_ care?"

My reply seemed to take her aback, before she gave me that smile that she always gave me when she forced me to have a conversation with her. She'd given me that awkward smile every time she saw me, ever since last March. That stupid _I pity you_ smile that always made me want to punch a wall. But, of course, I wasn't really stupid enough to punch a wall, considering I'd break my hand. If I _did_ punch a wall, though, I wouldn't use too much force, and therefore I'd avoid harming myself. There are already enough rumors circulating about my having an obsession with cutting and doing other methods of self harm (your dog scratches your arm _one time,_ it leaves a scar, and suddenly you're emo!).

"I just... That bruise on your face... What happened?"

I pondered her question for a moment, before simply shrugged. "Beck Oliver hit me with a football."

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, delicately placing her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and gave me a caring look. "Caterina, I know people have called you names before, but Beck has crossed the line! He should never purposely harm a fellow student!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, genuinely confused. It wasn't until she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the bathroom that I realized that she thought Beck had hit me on purpose. "It was an accident, Tori."

She stopped walking, and I took the opportunity to snatch my hand out of her grasp. She eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure? You can go talk to Lane, if you don't want to be honest with me."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I folded my arms. "I _am_ being honest. It was a complete accident." _At least, I _hope_ it was._

Tori still looked suspicious, and a bit anxious based on the way she was fidgeting with her hair, but she finally nodded understandingly. "Okay, then. I'm _super sorry_ for jumping to conclusions! If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me, or text me."

I nodded and gave her a smile, deciding against mentioning the fact that I didn't even have her phone number. "Thanks."

She gave me that _pity_ smile one last time before turning on her heel and exiting the bathroom and making her way down the hall.

Whatever. I wouldn't call her, anyways.

* * *

My head was still killing me during study hall, my last class of the day. I certainly wasn't able to focus on my writing assignment on the Broadway play, _The Phantom of the Opera_, despite me knowing that play like the back of my hand. The only thing I could do was just stare out the window and wish I was in some other place. Our teacher was out of the classroom getting some last-minute paperwork of some sort completed, so the students in the class were more rowdy than usual. This gave everyone the opportunity to act like the wild gorillas they were, and scream like chimpanzees.

"Is it always like this?" Robbie asked me, looking a bit scared at how a large guy in a football jersey was gnawing on a piece of chalk.

I nodded, only half paying attention to what he was saying as I gazed at the sky from my desk. _That cloud kind of looks like a enraged, deformed monster with razor sharp teeth. And that one looks like an evil alligator head with a wicked smile. And that little cloud kinda resembles a flower._

"Are _you_ always like this?"

I tore myself away from my daytime stargazing session and glared at Robbie. "Always like _what?_"

I saw a hint of nervousness flicker across his eyes from behind his thick glasses, and he smiled sheepishly. "I-I mean... You're so c-cold and aloof... Are you just in a bad mood or-"

"No, Robbie. I'm in a perfectly _fine_ mood," I interrupted him, my voice heavy with sarcasm as I nonchalantly pointed at the large purple bruise near my eye. "Really, I'm just _peachy._"

His expression changed from fearful to emotionless as he just shook his head and picked up his notebooks. I arched an eyebrow at his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some fresh air," he replied as he stood. Before I could inform him of how he misused that term, considering we aren't allowed to go outside where fresh air is, he began strolling across the room to an empty seat by an unsuspecting Sinjin.

_What's his problem?_ I didn't let him see my slightly confused and irritated expression as I turned around to resume looking at the clouds, wondering what was wrong with the world.

_I just wanna scream and lose control._

_Throw my hands up and let it go._

_Forget about everything and runaway._

_I just want to fall and lose myself._

_Laugh so hard it hurts like hell._

_Forget about everything and runaway._

* * *

**Song: "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne**

**Author's Note: There are many reasons why I haven't been able to update in 2 weeks. I went camping with my friends for nearly a week (which was a terribly stupid idea), I had to go to several of my cousin's baseball games, there was a death in the family, and my friend Abby's house burned down. So much for having a lazy, uneventful summer.**

**But, um, yeah. *cough* That's why it took me so long to update. And, don't worry. I know the numerous mistakes in chapter one were an eyesore, so I'm definitely going to edit and spell check even more often. Wordpad is terrible. Happy Very Late Independence Day, everyone!(:**


	3. When it Rains

**Story title change!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**When it Rains**

_When it rains, on this side of town it touches everything._

_Just say it again and mean it. You don't miss a thing,_

_you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole._

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason _

_you don't see the sun anymore._

* * *

The afternoon commute from Hollywood Arts to my house always gave me a feeling a tranquility. It was comforting to know that I was leaving my own personal hell to go to a more loving environment at home. Sure, my house hasn't been the most chipper in the past few months, but it sure beats having people whisper and laugh at you every time you walk down the stairs. Besides, my mom and dad were pretty awesome, and my mom always has a glass of iced tea waiting for me when I got home. There was also my adorable, pristine white Maltese pup, Snowball, who comforted me when I was upset by giving me kisses and nuzzling her face against my legs. Overall, being at home really lifted my usually negative emotions. And today, I desperately needed to forget the horrifying events that occurred at school. I couldn't believe that my head was _still_ pounding. The sweltering heat and the extensive amount of homework weighing down my backpack only added to the agonizing discomfort.

However, the street was still nearly deserted, since most schools hadn't released their students yet, and I was one of the first people to flee Hollywood Arts' campus. The last thing I wanted to suffer through right now was a large, noisy crowd. The peacefulness of the street calmed my mind, but I really wasn't enjoying the feeling of sweat soaking the roots of my hair. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. _I could really use a trip to the beach right now._

Another thing about walking down a quiet street, it gave me this feeling of serenity that made me reflect on my day. I thought back to how angry Robbie seemed during study hall. What was his problem, I wonder? It couldn't have been that he was mad at me, right? Then again, I had been rude towards him for the better half of the day. _And_ I did sort of steal his second slice of pizza after I dropped my food at lunch. I frowned at the thought. Tch. It wasn't _my_ fault that he got his feelings hurt. He knew when I first met him that I didn't want to make his acquaintance. He imposed, he had to face the consequences of a moody Caterina, who can be quite frightening when she wants to be.

My frown grew when Beck crossed my mind. The more I thought of what happened at lunch, the angrier I got. What Tori said made me realize that he probably _had_ threw the football too high on purpose. Sure, he didn't really have a reason to, considering we hardly knew eachother, but most people judge others before meeting them.. Beck probably wasn't any different. He _isn't_ any different. Just a bonehead that was trying to look cool in front of his friends by giving me a bruise on my noggin. I gritted my teeth. _He's such a jerk._

A low rumble erupted from the heavens, making me snap out of my thoughts and put my stroll to a pause. Looking upward, my eyes widened at the intimidating, dark clouds looming overhead. When did _they _get there? I mentally cursed the lying weather reports. Sunny, clear skies all week? My foot. It looked as if those clouds were ready to overflow with water, and flood all of Los Angeles with a cold, hard flood.

As if on cue, something wet bounced against my unsuspecting forehead. Absentmindedly, I rubbed it off and continued to stand there like an idiot. It wasn't until millions of other drops followed that I realized that a storm had begun. Swearing loudly, I began quickly running through the rain as the drops mercilessly bombarding my hair and clothes, effectively soaking every visible part of my body. Another clap of thunder boomed across the sky, making me squeal in fear. Even when I was inside, thunderstorms always chilled me to the bone. Being outside and exposed during one was utterly frightening.

The rain was so heavy, it was actually difficult to see where I was going. I regretted walking to slowly beforehand, since I was still twenty blocks away from my house. Trying to veil my eyes from the frightening storm, I rounded a corner and hated myself for what happened next. I felt my feet come to contact with a puddle, sliding across the extremely shallow water and making my legs slip from underneath me. My side slammed against the concrete sidewalk, and it literally felt like I broke my hip.

My PearPhone, which I had held tightly in my hand, decided to fly out of my grasp when I slapped the ground. I somehow heard it hit the ground even though the rainfall was making quite a bit of ruckus. My eyes widened in horror when I vaguely saw the delicate phone slide across the sidewalk. Ignoring my stinging hand and side, I crawled over towards it and sloppily grabbed it, praying that no damage had been done. Inevitably, I turned it over and saw the entire screen was shattered, and refused to come on. _Well this is just fabulous._

All of a sudden, though, the rain stopped. Well, it stopped raining on _me_, at least. Puzzled that I was no longer being bombarded by annoying raindrops, I looked up and saw an umbrella protecting my body. Sure, it was kind of useless, considering I was already soaked, but I was at least thankful that someone was considerate enough to help me. That is, until I locked eyes with Beck Oliver, whom was tightly clutching an umbrella in his hand.

We stayed there for a minute, just staring at each other, before he finally cleared his throat. "You okay?"

"I'm _great_. Can't you tell by my ruined hair and destroyed cell phone?" I spat, my attitude taking him aback. I sighed and finally stood up, dusting myself off. Beck was a good eight inches taller than me, and I was annoyed that I still had to look up at him, even at my full height.

"Do you need me to walk you home," he asked, sounding a bit hesitant, "so you won't get rained on anymore? You know, to make up for knocking you out earlier?"

_So he actually feels guilty?_ I looked into his eyes with raised eyebrows, not believing what I was hearing. "I think I'd rather suffer through the storm."

Beck's frowned, his facial features creasing into a look of slight disbelief. He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, and looked like he wanted to say something else, but I didn't give him the chance to. I was already walking down the street, back into the merciless rain.

_He's pitying you,_ I told myself as I angrily marched, stabbing the sidewalk with each step I took, _just like Tori. _If I had to choose between people pitying me and people making fun of me, I'd choose the latter in a heartbeat. I can't take those false smiles, constant hugs, and those eyes that basically scream "you're beneath me, but I feel sorry for you, so I'll humor you." People like that sickened me. They are not nice because it's their nature, no. They're nice because they want to be thought of as a kind, caring, perfect person by their always-watching peers. Nice people were performers that seek glory for their false acts of kindness.

I finally reached my house, and by then my blood was boiling in rage. I was over-thinking the situation again, and I made myself angry. Whatever, it didn't matter anyways. I doubt anything I said to anyone bothered them, just like their cruel words never faze me. I looked at a soaked strand of my chestnut brown locks, and sighed sadly. I was actually having a nice hair day. Until now, obviously.

I slowly climbed up the front porch steps, and finally smiled in releif. Under here, the rain couldn't cause me any more discomfort. However, I looked in my hand at my Pearphone, and unintentionally reminded myself of my sour mood. I scowled again as I reached for the door knob, stopping only to jump at the sound of a loud clap of thunder. After I got my heart rate back to normal, I turned the knob, and pushed the door.

Nothing happened.

Puzzled, I jiggled the knob in a pathetic attempt to open it. Locked? But my mom always left the door unlocked for me. I pounded on the door, causing it to vibrate violently. As if to add to my ruckus, I began to shout. "Mom! Unlock the door!"

It was no use. My mom was at work; my dad on a business trip. I was locked out of the house.

I turned away from the door and folded my arms, my blood boiling in rage. When I looked out in my yard, I saw a dark figure that nearly made me scream at the top of my lungs, until I looked closer. I stifled an irritated groan as I brought myself to my feet, the dark figure strolling towards the porch.

Beck gave me a goofy grin, still holding that stupid umbrella. "Looks like you're in a little predicament."

* * *

_When it rains, will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away from all of the ones who love you._

_From everything, you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole._

_And if you sleep 'till May, you'll say_

_that you don't wanna see the sun anymore._

* * *

**Song: "When It Rains" by Paramore**

**Author's Note: How long has it been? 2 months? 3? Either way, this chapter in no way makes up for my long absence. Feel free to shoot me in the forehead, I deserve it. I tend to write more when I'm supposed to be doing other things, which is exactly what I'm doing now! Hey, I can study for Spanish later, kay? (:  
**


End file.
